


Tel Père, Tel Fils

by ElodieTheFangirl, kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, Friendship, Gen, Hugs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: Sam et Jack communiquent. S'ensuit un câlin.





	Tel Père, Tel Fils

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Father, Like Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636060) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



Dean ne s'attarde pas. Il en est incapable, après avoir fait une confession pareille.

 

Sam le sait, et le laisse partir en faisant tout pour ne pas rendre la situation gênante.

 

Il s’assoit à la table un moment, traçant négligemment la couverture du livre. Il comprend profondément Dean, il sait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que Sam abandonne, mais il avait besoin de repousser les limites. Normalement, Sam le laissait faire, mais parfois...parfois c'est juste trop dur.

 

Quand ça se produisait, c'était à Cas que Sam s'adressait. Parfois Cas était là, parfois il ne faisait que prier, sans jamais savoir si Cas l'entendait ou non. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça n'en a toujours pas.

 

Il ferme les yeux.

 

_Hey Cas._

 

Sam sourit. C'est si facile, si familier. _Tu me manques, mon pote. J'aimerai que tu sois là. Je pense que tu es la seule personne à pouvoir aider Dean en ce moment. Je ne sais plus quoi faire._

 

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

 

Ça ressemble tellement à Cas, l'intonation de cette question. Une curiosité honnête face aux actions de Sam. Il sourit à Jack. « Je prie, je suppose. »

 

Les réponses ne viennent pas toujours directement à Jack. Si c'était Cas, il est sûr qu'il lui aurait demandé qui il priait, ou pourquoi. Jack accepte simplement ce que Sam fait et passe à autre chose.

 

« Je me demandais... » commence-t-il, rencontrant les yeux de Sam et laissant la question suspendue dans l'air pendant un moment. Il apprend les habitudes de conversation remarquablement vite.

 

Sam hoche la tête en signe d'encouragement, et Jack hoche la tête en retour. « Tu as dis que tu n'avais pas de relation avec ta mère. »

 

La sensation d'être en train de se noyer lui tombe rapidement dessus. On le pousse rarement au bout de ses limites, et comme d'habitude avec Dean, la discussion qu'il voulait avoir n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait parler avec d'autres personnes dans la pièce. Alors quelque chose qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il ressentait était sortit, et maintenant il était coincé avec, réalisant à quel point l'absence de Mary le blessait et la manière dont il avait ignoré ce sentiment.

 

Il s'éclaircit la voix et répond. « Ouais, Maman est morte quand je n'étais qu'un bébé, alors je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu. »

 

Jack a l'air surpris. « Comme moi. »

 

Sam hausse légèrement les épaules et hoche la tête. « Pendant longtemps, oui. Mais elle a été ramenée à la vie l'année dernière et...Je n'ai pas passé autant de temps avec elle que je l'aurai voulu. »

 

« Elle est revenue. » murmure Jack.

 

Dean aurait dit que c'est une mauvaise idée de donner de l'espoir à Jack. Sam ne peut s'en empêcher – ça fait partie de sa nature. Il a vu trop de gens perdre espoir. « Certaines personnes reviennent. »  dit-il simplement. Il ne sait pas qui aimerait le plus voir Cas revenir. Il voudrait tellement le revoir, mais pas autant que Dean ou Jack.

 

Il est temps, il doit arrêter de se plaindre et aller de l'avant. Se lever, aller courir, organiser quelque chose. Il est tout aussi mauvais pour terminer ce genre de conversation que Dean, alors il a juste l'intention de quitter la pièce, mais Jack se met en travers de son chemin et passe ses bras autour de lui.

 

Sam est toujours surpris par les étreintes, et il est un peu agacé de ne pas avoir penser à l'enlacer en premier. S'il a jamais existé quelqu'un qui a besoin de réconfort, c'est bien Jack. Mais les câlins ne sont plus quelque chose d'automatique pour lui, et ce depuis longtemps, à part pour Cas et Jody. Il sourit en le serrant contre lui.

 

« Tu me rappelles ton père, Jack. » Jack s'éloigne et regarde Sam, une expression incertaine sur le visage.

 

« Castiel. » clarifie Sam. « Cas était toujours celui qui me remontait le moral. »

 

Jack sourit légèrement et serre Sam un peu plus fort. « _Merci_. » souffle-t-il en pressant son visage contre le torse de Sam.

 

« Non, merci à _toi_ , Jack. » Sam ne peut pas s'empêcher d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. « C'est comme avoir un morceau de Cas avec moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi. »

 

Jack sourit à nouveau, une joie simple évidente sur son visage. « Je pense que si. »

 


End file.
